You Can't Make Me A Mad Man
by xBringMeBulletsx
Summary: The story begins:


"Frank Iero-!"

"Mom stop screaming! I told you I can't go!"

There was an an awkward pause. Franks mother had been trying to get him to his second therapy session for nearly half an hour. His last one, which had been a week ago was a mess. Frank refused to speak the entire time.

"Frankie, honey, I apologize. I just think this would be gaood for you. You've been through a lot and what happened with you and-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Frank screamed. He could'nt hear the word that was about to crawl out of her mouth like a slimy reptile.

"I'm sorry. But i think Dr. Thersberg can help you. What you went through just wasn't the healthiest expierience.I love you and I want you to be okay. Don't you want help sweetie?" Franks mother said comfortingly. Franks mother was so caring and supportive. What she said immediately melted all harsh feelings he had at the moment. His mom was right, to an extent. _What exactly do I want? I don't want to talk about any of it, but I want help. I wanted to forget everything, but if i forgot I wouldn't be able to live in the past, and savior the happy times that seemed so far away._

Frank looked over at the clock mounted high on the kitchen wall.

_11:22_

We had eight minutes to get to the damn therapist.

"Alright mom," Frank said. His mother came and hugged him tight.

"Good morning Frank," Dr. Thersberg greeted him carefully.

"Oh, um m-morning." Frank replied. He was embarrassed by his previous behaiviour. It was so difficult to open up to someone again.

"Please have a seat," She said politely, gesturing to the poofy beige sofa. Frank sat down and looked around. The room was small like he remembered, but this time he noticed the whole room was various shades of beige and cream colours. Dr. Thersberg also matched, wearing tan trousers, cardigan, and an off-white blouse. He had to admit all the matching shades did make him less nervous.

"We had a rough start last week, but I think you needed it. I hope you're ready to to tell me a little bit of why your here." She said soothingly.

_What have I got left_. Frank thought. There was nothing left for him now. Someone may aswell know how he had become the emotional wreck he was. Without thinking much, he began to take a huge risk. Or it was risky for him at least.

"Well, uh.." He started in a quiet voice." I met this boy. From school. A few months ago..." And as he spilled his guts out to this stranger, his mind went back to the beginning, to the day nothing mattered and living was easy.

"We were about three weeks into the school year, Ray, my best friend since third grade, his friend Mikey, and I were thrilled to be Juniors. No one took the ninth and tenth grades seriously, so it was absolutely fantastic to finally start experiencing high school. Mikey and I had actually become sort of friends, but i was closer with Ray. Mikey actually had an older brother who was starting at out school this year. Thats where everything started.

"Hey Gerard! over here!" Mikey called across the cafeteria, his hand motioning for his brother to come join their mostly vacant table. A boy with raven black, rather long hair, stumbled over. He was looking at the floor, his face hidden by the curtain of dark strands. What look like a comic book, messy bundle of blank loose paper, and a few pens sticking out from under his black hoodie. He threw his backpack and what was under his arm in his jacket on the table, sat down beside Mikey, and looked up. Thats really when it started. I saw his pale face. innocent and structured. Like it was carved from the smoothest alabaster by the most talented sculptor. His hazel eyes naturally had this lusty sort-of look, and frankly (no pun intended) were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Or at least the most beautiful thing I had seen in a very long time.

'Hey Mikey, Ray,' He said cheerily, in an awkward but beautiful voice, looking at each in turn. Then he brought his gaze to me,his eyes raised in question.

_"_Oh- I -Uh-Frank..' I said barely able to form the words.

"Hey Frank." He said, eyes gleaming a little, He kindly reached out to shake my hand, but I continued to stare at his face. I just couldn't get over it. He was so perfect...

"Um, alright.." he said quietly drawing his hand back under the table. Apparently I was staring a little too long. But he Ray and Mikey had already started a new conversation,"

"So you liked this boy?" Dr. Thersberg asked, pulling him back into reality.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, thats another thing. Im gay. Since eighth grade." He said quietly.

"Did your friends and family know this?"

"Yeah..My mom was really accepting. Ray was fine with it too. I'm pretty sure Mikey knew, and I'm pretty sure he's fine with it. But uh.."He had trouble getting out the remainder of the sentence.

"Ge-Gerard. he didn't know." Frank again sunk into his explanation, all details of the scene once again flooding into his mind.

"After a few weeks He and I started talking more. We weren't good friends, less close then Mikey and I, and he probably still thought i was a freak, but since I was already crushing on him we had a few convorsations. No one really liked us much so it was just us three. I didn't tell anyone about my feelings for a long time, but I think Ray was catching on a bit. He knew me well enough. Anyways, the sequel to a comic we had all read a few years ago was released and Mikey had immediately bought it, so we all went to his house for a little celebration. By celebration I mean two litres of coke, some comics, and horror movies.

It was a thursday night and Gerard had homework, so he went downstairs to the basement where his room was. But Mikey had called him Geetard more then a friendly amount of times that day, so he [robably just went to draw. Thats one of the few things i knew about him by then. He liked to draw, listen to iron maiden, and he was gorgeous. Okay the last one isn't really _about_ him, so two things."

"Have you liked anyone this much before, or did return any affection?" The barely existent therapist asked.

"O well I'm getting to that.:

"Later that night his parents came home from werever they were. They seemed awfully nice, but Gerard kept shouting up the stairs he was doing homework when his mother would invite him up to 'hang out with the other boys'.

After a while we started hearing voiced getting louder and louder downstairs.

"Gerard yousaid you were doing homework," The deep voice of his dad echoed up the stairs.

"Dad I finished okay?" Gerard replied

" Your backpack isn't even down here!" The deep voice said again, a little louder.

"Im sorry just let me draw!"

"Gerard! you need to start being responsble-

"I AM RESPONSIBLE!"

"DON"T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" The argument was beginning to get louder.

"DAD THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH DRAWING!"

"YES! YES GERARD! THERE IS, YOUR GRADES ARE AWFUL!"

"I TRY DAD-!"

"YOU DONT TRY! YOU DON"T CARE! DRAWING IS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT! YOUR RIDICULOUS COMICS MEAN NOTHING! I WILL NOT WATCH MY SON FLUNK SCHOOL! YOU DON"T PUT EFFORT INTO ANYTHING, IT"S EMBARRASSING ENOUGH THAT MY SON IS A FAGGOT!" His dad yelled. There was a long pause and sudenly

_CRASH!_

"Get. Out." Gerard said, the floor muffling his voice almost to inaudibility. His father tried to apologize.

"Gerard,I-I didn't mean-" but he was cut off by footsteps running up the stairs, through the kitchen and down the hall. Gerard stopped right in front of the door way to the living room. He froze, tears streaming down his face as we all stared for what seemed like the longest time. Not in disgust, or anything like that. Just shock. Or I was shocked at least. After what actually was about three seconds he bolted out the front door.


End file.
